Ma raison d'être
by Nymphodora Tonks
Summary: songfic en POV Harry C’est le moment de l’ultime bataille et il pense à lui, à sa raison d’être. À sa raison qui va le conduire à la fin de toute chose… slash


**Auteur : Nymphodora Tonks (dit Nymphe)**

**Résumé:** (song-fic en POV Harry) C'est le moment de l'ultime bataille et il pense à lui, à sa raison d'être. À sa raison qui va le conduire à la fin de toute chose… slash

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Mais le concept de cette song-fic est à moua et à Tan.

**Genre :** Romance/tragédie

**Couple:** HP/DM

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle song-fic que j'ai écrit en commun avec ma tite Tan (Tanuki Lady) adoré, vous pouvez la retrouver dans mon profil, auteurs favoris. Elle a écrit la version en POV Draco de cette song-fic, alors allez le lire tout de suite après . On ne s'est pas consulté pour l'écrire, sauf pour les gros point, alors les deux versions sont très différentes par leurs paroles mais la base reste la même. Ce que vous verrez en italique sera les paroles de la chanson « The Reason » par Hoobastank… J'adore vraiment trop cette chanson et je vous la recommande fortement. Et ce serais vraiment super si vous écoutiez cette tounne en lisant cette song-fic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire l'autre version de la song-fic ! Elle en vaut le détour croyez-moi!

**Note: **Un gros merci à ma tite Ilys adoré pour sa correction.

* * *

-oooo-

**Ma raison d'être**

**«POV Harry»**

-oooo-

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_  
_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait, malgré ce que les autres pensent de moi. Ils ne voient que la façade que je veux bien leur montrer. Celui du Survivant et parfait petit Gryffondor. Le vrai moi, celui qui n'est pas parfait, fait des erreurs. Il y a tant de chose que je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais accomplie. En particulier le fait d'avoir refusé de serrer ta main en première année à bord du Poudlard express.

Tout aurait pu être différent autrement… Mais je continue à apprendre. Il ne faut jamais se fier totalement à la première impression. Elle est souvent même faussée par nos préjugés. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention de te faire du mal à ce moment. Mais tu venais d'insulter le premier ami que je réussissais à me faire. Je ne voulais pas non plus te blesser en t'insultant ou lors de nos duels. Mais je devais me montrer ainsi devant ceux que je considérais comme mes amis chez les Gryffondor. Je ne voulais pas me risquer de les perdre, alors je me devais de répondre à tes confrontations.

Et c'est pourquoi je dois te le dire avant mon départ, mais il est trop tard, puisque le ''grand'' moment est finalement arrivé…Celui de la bataille finale….IL es là, devant les portes de Poudlard…. Il ne va y avoir qu'une issue possible : l'inévitable…. Moi contre Voldemort….où il n'y aura qu'un seul survivant possible….

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

J'ai trouvé une raison valable pour moi. Une raison de changer mon comportement. Ne plus être le naïf petit Gryffondor que j'étais. Sans parler que j'étais le pion du manipulateur qu'étais Dumbledore. Était, parce qu'il vient à présent de tomber non loin de moi…

Certes, il me manipulait d'une certaine manière, mais ce n'était que pour me protéger et que pour j'affronte mon destin. Malgré tout cela, il m'était bienveillant et il était le grand-père que je n'ai jamais eu.

Je ne me laisse plus marcher sur les pieds à présent, par quiconque. Les mangemorts sont même en train d'en faire les frais…. Je me démarque plus qu'avant. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de déterminé, de puissant et de sûr de moi. Il n'y a qu'une raison du pourquoi j'ai tout recommence à neuf. Et cette raison c'est toi… Pour que tu me remarques enfin… Tel que je le suis vraiment…_  
_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé autant durant toutes ces années. C'est un souvenir rempli de culpabilité que je dois surmonter chaque jour depuis que j'ai enfin réalisé…

Maintenant c'est un souvenir rempli de remords que je risque d'emporter avec moi… Je me dresse devant Voldemort et il s'est empressé de me jeter un sort. Je le vois foncer sur moi à toute allure… Je connais ce sort, c'en est un de magie noir qui vous tue. Mais ce n'est pas l'Avada, lui il est rapide et indolore. Celui-ci provoque blessures et souffrances, entraînant l'agonie dans une mort lente….

Apparemment, les gens autour de moi aussi le connaissent. Tout s'est arrêté de bouger à présent, je ne peux rien faire pour l'éviter, il est trop tard… Je ferme les yeux, me préparant à le recevoir. J'attend encore et encore, mais il ne vient toujours pas. C'est là que j'ouvre les yeux pour te voir devant moi, ayant reçu le sort à ma place… Tu t'effondres à présent sur le sol entre Lui et moi, agonisant et couvert de blessures sanguinolentes._  
_

_  
_Je hurle ton nom et mon cœur vient à cesser de battre à cette vision, mes larmes coulant librement de mes yeux. Toute cette douleur que tu subis par ma faute… Je voudrais tant la faire disparaître complètement, la faire mienne… mais c'est impossible. Je sens la tristesse et la colère monter en moi. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses ça? Je n'en valais pas la peine. Tout devait se jouer entre Voldemort et moi.

Voldemort! C'est lui le seul et unique responsable de tout ceci… Ma vie est un enfer à cause de toi et je vois ton sourire cruel et moqueur de ce qui vient de se passer… Il vient encore de me faire souffrir. Il croit m'avoir mis à terre, mais c'est bien le contraire….

Je sens la puissance de la colère et de la vengeance monter en moi. Je remonte mon regard déterminé et rempli de haine tout en me relevant. N'ayant même pas eu connaissance que je m'étais effondré à genoux devant ma raison d'être… Ma raison de me battre…

Mon aura apparaît tout autour de moi et grandit en puissance. Je vois la face de serpent commencer à avoir peur. Tout le monde cesse les combats et nous regarde, sachant que c'est l'ultime moment… Le moment décisif qui allait choisir qui allait gagner. La lumière ou les ténèbres! Il me lance l'Avada Kedevra et je tend la main vers lui. Libérant ainsi toute ma puissance accumulé. Mon large rayon rouge et or foudroie celui mince et vert de Voldemort, le renvoyant vers lui…On peut lire de la pure terreur sur son visage à présent. Son sort le touche et comme si ce n'était pas assez comme pour la première fois lors de mes 1 an, ce fut le tour de mon rayon… Le faisant carrément exploser, sans aucun retour possible cette fois…

Je retourne à tes côté et dépose ta tête sur mes jambes, tout en te prenant dans mes bras. J'aimerais pouvoir rattraper toutes tes larmes de souffrances et de…regrets? Je sais qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps… C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu l'entendes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

_  
_J'ai trouvé une raison valable pour moi de survivre aussi longtemps et de m'entraîner aussi dur. Une raison de devenir plus fort de ce que j'étais auparavant. Une raison de tout recommencer, de tout revoir. Une raison qui m'as donné l'espoir, l'appuie et la force nécessaire. Et cette raison c'est toi…

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait, loin de là. Je suis même un meurtrier. Indirectement pour certain, mais un meurtrier tout de même. Il y a tant de chose que je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais faites. En particulier vivre… Parce que sans moi, plusieurs personnes seraient encore en vie. Mes parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore et tous les autres qui gisent dans le parc de Poudlard, teinté de rouge…

Mais j'ai continué d'apprendre pour qu'il n'y ait plus de mort. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à quiconque. Même pour Voldemort! J'y ai seulement été forcé et je sais que je le regretterais tout au long de ma vie. J'y étais destiné par la prophétie et IL faisait victime par dessus victime… Et sa dernière, la plus importante à mes yeux depuis Sirius, c'est toi… Et c'est pourquoi je veux te dire ceci avant ton funeste départ, pour que tu saches…

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Tu es la raison valable pour moi qui m'a donné la force de changer ce que j'étais… Une raison pour laquelle j'ai pu tout recommencer à neuf. Tu es celui à qui je dois d'être ce que je suis devenu. Sans toi, je ne serais rien, qu'une coquille vide privé de toute envie. J'ai pu surmonter la mort de Sirius en ne me laissant plus abattre grâce à cette raison. Et cette raison c'est toi…

Mais tu n'es presque plus… Mes larmes sillonnes librement et sans retenue mon visage rempli de tristesse. Il faut que je te le dise maintenant avant que ton heure ne soit arrivée. Ce qui ne devrait pas plus tarder… J'entrouvre mes lèvres prêt a dire enfin les mots tant retenus. Mais au moment où le son commençait à venir dans ma gorge nouée, tu essaies de me dire quelque chose. Malheureusement tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup, une quinte de toux te submerge et du sang s'échappe de tes lèvres entrouvertes. Je me penche d'avantage vers toi pour te faciliter la tâche. Après un moment à chercher ton souffle, tu y arrives enfin. Tu viens de me murmurer les deux seul mots dont je rêve que tu prononces depuis si longtemps.

« Je t'aime »_  
_

_  
_Je me suis figé sous le choc de ses mots tant attendus. Et me regardant dans les yeux, tu déposes tes lèvres sur les miennes en un léger et court baiser auquel je répond. Passant par la même occasion tous tes sentiments et ton amour. Puis dans un dernier souffle, tu te sépares avec le sourire aux lèvres, avant de t'éteindre à jamais…

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Tu étais tout pour moi, ma raison, ma vie, mon espérance, ma force et bien plus encore…Ma raison pour dévoiler au monde celui que j'étais véritablement. Celui que tu ne connaissais pas.

Mais tu ne seras plus jamais là à présent. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te mettes entre ce sort et moi? C'est trop dur maintenant! Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Voldemort étant enfin éliminé, je n'ai plus de rôle à jouer sur cette terre. Tu es là dans mes bras, alors que je suis effondré à genoux dans ce bain écarlate. Ma vision embrouillé par les larmes, ne voyant que des corps morts tout autour de moi dans le parc de l'école, le reste des mangemorts ayant fui. Tout ceux que je connaissais et que j'aimais ne sont plus là…. Les Weasley, Hermionne, Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Neville, McGonagall, Tonks, Maugrey Fol-œil, même Rogue est mort. Mais par-dessous tout, toi, le seul et unique à mes yeux, est mort en me sauvant la vie. Je n'en valait même pas la peine…

J'ai commis trop d'erreur pour ça dans ma vie. Je suis le responsable de beaucoup de morts et de souffrances. Tous mes proches en ont payé les conséquences. Sans moi ils seraient sûrement en vie.

Tous ceux que j'aime sont morts, tous sans exception. Mais surtout, il y a toi qui n'est plus… Je n'ai plus de raison de continuer à me battre et vivre, plus aucune…

C'est pour ça que je vais entreprendre encore une dernière chose en ton nom… Tu étais ma raison de vivre et maintenant, tu me seras une autre raison… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire ces simples mots. Tu m'as pris de court avec les tiens. Des sentiments partagés, mais dévoilé trop tard. On a perdu tant de temps, mais on ne peux plus le rattraper puisque tu n'es plus.

Mon cœur a cessé de battre en même temps que le tient. Car il ne battait plus que pour toi depuis que j'ai réalisé… Je n'ai plus rien à gagné et encore moins à perdre… Puisque je n'ai plus rien à quoi me retenir. C'est pourquoi il ne me reste encore qu'une chose à accomplir…

Je fixe ma baguette du regard. C'est effrayant tout ce que l'on peut faire avec un simple bout de bois. Je la tourne vers moi, la pointant vers mon cœur si meurtri par toute une vie de souffrance. Je lève finalement mon regard vers le ciel où je vois les étoiles briller. Étrangement, il y en a deux qui brille plus fort ce soir. Celle de Sirius et celle que je t'ai donné. C'est comme un appel à vous rejoindre… Et c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire…

J'ai tant de regrets, mais le plus grand ce fut de ne pas t'avoir dit ces mots. Ces mots qui auraient absolument tout changé. Qui aurait changé nos vie de solitaire. Qui les auraient mis en commun pour qu'on ne se sente plus seul, malgré tout notre entourage.

Je suis prêt et je n'ai pas peur de prononcer ces deux mots mortels. Ce sera même la première fois que je le prononcerai. Les deux mots passibles d'emprisonnement à vie… Finalement, je prononce ce sort tant redouté. Juste avant que ce rayon vert ne me touche, j'ai le temps de murmurer ce que j'aurais dû dire depuis si longtemps. Les yeux toujours vers les cieux, regardant ton étoile et te serrant fort tout contre moi.

« Je t'aime!»

Puis je m'effondre finalement à tes côté. Nous serons désormais enfin réunis.

Réunis pour l'éternité!

Réunis dans la mort absolue et libératrice!

Parce que ma raison d'être c'est toi…

Draco!

**Fin!

* * *

**

Alors vous avez aimé? Détesté? Pas trop pleurer? Venez tout me dire dans une sublime review qui va me faire grandement plaisir.

Et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version en POV Draco écrit par Tanuki Lady

Bizous à tous et à toutes

Nymphe


End file.
